


Die Nacht

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: If she didn't know him, Lucy would say Flynn never slept





	Die Nacht

“I swear that, if I hadn’t ever seen it, I would say you never sleep”  
He turned his head a little just to take a glimpse over his shoulder, a small smile on his lips. “I’m watching TV, what’s your excuse?”  
“Bathroom” she answered walking towards the couch, she observed the TV for a moment and saw something that made her raise her eyebrow in curiosity. “‘Die Glocke’?”  
“So you heard the story” he commented.  
“Are you so sleepless that you decided to watch an alien documentary?”  
“Hey, no one said anything about aliens”  
“Course not” Lucy sat down by his side on the couch. “You do know there is no actual documentation about an experiment like that, right?”  
“Not trying to go Mulder on you, but there is also no documentation about time traveling machines. For all we know, this” he gestured to the TV with his chin. “could be a matter of interest to Rittenhouse”  
“An alleged anti-gravity nazi bell?”  
Flynn shrugged.  
“Now that I think about it, I don’t think you sleep,” she said with an expression of faux confusion in her face. “You wake up before me and I never see you go to sleep”  
Garcia leaned closer to her and let out a quiet whisper near her ear “Maybe I’m a vampire”  
The historian smiled, rolling her eyes at him, then finally relaxing against the couch. “Are you having nightmares?”  
It took him a moment to answer, he let out a quiet sigh. “Haven’t been having them in a while”  
“But you had few”  
He faced her, there was no denying, she had seen it, had woken up to him having one. It made him wonder what she had seen while he slept, what she had heard.  
“You were muttering things, cursing probably, but I think it was in Croatian” the woman said as if reading his mind. “You can talk to me, if you want to, you know that, right?”  
Garcia nodded, slowly moving to look back at the screen, mind thinking about what he said.  
“What are you guys doing? It’s like three in the morning?” a hoarse voice asked, making the two of them turn.  
Wyatt looked as if he had fallen out of bed.  
“We are watching porn,” Flynn said and Lucy went red.  
The soldier raised a very confused eyebrow and gave the screen a look. “On History channel?”  
Garcia got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. “It’s better than knowing that you stumbled on us watching what we were watching”  
More confusion.  
“Alien Nazi conspiracy theories” Lucy clarified, getting up from the couch.  
“Okay, but aren’t you Mulder and Scully supposed to be sleeping?” Logan questioned.  
“Don’t tell mom” Flynn said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
The historian smiled and shook her head in a ‘no’. “In my defense, I was looking for this one here” she touched her roommate's arm. “Didn’t know if he was joining a cult at three a.m.”  
“Good thing you checked,” Wyatt said with a grin, his arms crossed on his chest.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t offer your souls in sacrifice” Flynn assured. “I think”  
“Fine” Lucy said pulling at him. “You can serve the gods tomorrow”  
“But, mom…” he mocked back.  
Wyatt shook his head and turned the lights off, then made his way back to his room, whistling the opening of The X Files.


End file.
